1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic packaging assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers typically contain a plurality of integrated circuit packages that are mounted to a printed circuit board commonly referred to as a motherboard. The integrated circuit packages and printed circuit board are typically located within a protective chassis.
To enhance the structural integrity of the computer assembly, the integrated circuit packages are typically soldered to the printed circuit board. It is sometimes desirable to upgrade the capability of the computer by replacing the existing integrated circuits. Replacing the circuits on a conventional printed circuit board assembly requires the process of reflowing solder. Reflowing solder is a time consuming and expensive process that is typically beyond the capability of the end user.
There has been developed integrated circuit packages that can be plugged into the motherboard. The packages each have a plurality of external pins which mate with a corresponding socket connector that is mounted to the motherboard. The pin and socket connectors allow the end user to easily replace an existing circuit of the computer. For example, the end user may upgrade the microprocessor of a computer by merely plugging in a new integrated circuit package.
It may be desirable to upgrade an existing single processor computer with two or more multi-processing processors. The additional processor requires a corresponding socket connector that is mounted to the motherboard. The second socket connector occupies additional space on the motherboard, which increases the overall size of the computer assembly. It would be desirable to provide a spatially efficient motherboard assembly which can receive either a single processor package or a multiple processor package.